1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to three-dimensional (3D) image technology, and, more particularly, to a device and method for displaying 3D images using head tracking which are capable of tracking the locations of the heads of users and displaying 3D images from the viewpoints of the users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, 3D image processing technology has been utilized in various fields, including the fields of education, training, medical services, movies, and computer games. 3D images have the advantages of providing a feeling of a sense of presence, a feeling of reality, and a natural feeling, compared to two-dimensional (2D) images.
Currently, there is a large amount of research being done into the implementation of 3D image displays. The implementation of 3D image display devices requires a variety of types of technology, including input technology, processing technology, transmission technology, display technology, software technology. In particular, research into display technology, digital image processing technology, computer graphic technology, and a human vision system is essential for the implementation of the 3D image display devices.
Conventional 3D image displays include glass-type display devices and glass-free display devices.
The glass-type 3D display devices use a color separation method of viewing images via colored glasses using different wavelengths of light, a polarizing glass method using the property of the directions in which light vibrates being different, or a liquid crystal shutter method of separating right and left images from each other using a time division technique and viewing them.
The glass-free 3D display devices use a method of separating the right and left images from each other and then providing 3D images to a user without requiring glasses.
However, the conventional 3D display devices are problematic in that it is difficult to display different 3D images from the viewpoints of a plurality of users when they are sharing a single 3D image.